In many off-road and recreational vehicular activities, it is desirable to provide additional lighting. For example, an additional lighting apparatus may be used to project light forward or around a vehicle such as motorcycles, boats, utility vehicles, aircraft, construction and other equipment to increase operator visibility.
Adding additional light sources to achieve a desired short or long-distance illumination would in many applications exceed the space available or power capacity of the vehicle or equipment's capabilities. Recent developments in lighting sources including Light Emitting Diodes (“LED”) and laser/phosphorus or gallium white light emitters, which permit greatly improved directional and surrounding illumination given the same amount of available space and electrical power without extensive or expensive modifications to the vehicle or its electrical systems.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is directed to improving the function and utility of auxiliary lighting for a vehicle.